Goodbye Little Sis
by wanna.be.bella
Summary: What was going through Emmett's mind when he was told we were leaving Forks...Emmett's POV of leaving Bella...this is my first fanfic so i don't really know if it's that good. oneshot


I Hey guys this is my first fanfic…and I'm not too sure that I'm that good of a write. If you don't like then just stop reading, but if you enjoy please fee free to leave a review! Thanks!

I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series..unfortunately..the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

Emmett POV

I was sitting on the couch watching the food network, ( I _Paula Dean just amazes me…the way she bakes… mmmm. I wish I could eat food_), when all of a sudden Edward comes sulking into the house.

I attempt to ask him when the first thing he says is "We have to leave tomorrow…I'm sick of ruining Bella's life! I can't corrupt her any more!"

My mind was running wild, I didn't understand, Bella completed our family, and made Edward feel human she fulfilled his empty soul.

Suddenly Edward interrupted my thoughts "EMMETT STOP! There is nothing more we can do! we've ruined her life enough! I can't continue to do this to her anymore! Just pack and get ready to leave early tomorrow!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I had no time to question him, he was out the door and off the ease himself.

I knew I only had a couple hours so with that I snuck out of the house and ran as fast as I could, faster than I've ever run. I blocked my mind with thoughts of where we were going; I didn't want to take any chances of Edward knowing where I was headed.

Once I reached my destination I had to stop and collect myself to make sure I didn't lose myself. This would be one of the hardest things I've done in my very long life.

I jumped into Bella's open window, to hear her mumbling in her sleep about Edward. I couldn't bear hearing this knowing that this would be her last happy dream of _him_.

I crawled next to Bella's bed at brushed the hair out of her face. Even though she was asleep I needed to tell her this one thing.

I took in a deep unnecessary breath and began, "Bella I want to be the best big brother anyone has EVER had. The one who scares off all the boys who try and hurt you but I can't. To protect you from all the monsters that chase after you but I can't. I want to be the big brother who you can come to for advice but I can't. I can't because the monster who wants to hurt you is my brother."

"Bella I am so sorry I have to do this to you. I never thought I would have to say this but… goodbye…goodbye to the best little sister I could ever dream of."

As I was talking to her I felt a tear go through my body. I had never felt like this before, and it was very painful. My eyes felt like they were watering and my body began to shake. I fell to the ground shaking, with dry tears falling done my face.

I immediately realized what it was… I was sobbing. Dry. Painful. Deep sobs.

It was like losing a piece to the puzzle that had been missing for centuries.

I regained my composure and told Bella "I will always love you and never forget you. Goodbye little sis." And with that I bent over her and kissed her forehead.

I headed for the window and mumbled, more to myself than anyone, "Don't hurt yourself." And left.

I slowly walked home knowing the sooner I got there the sooner I would have to pack, and packing meant leaving a family member behind. It meant loosing part of our life. It meant loosing my sister. And also Alice knew where I was…after all she can see the future, I just hope she sees our family ever coming back to Forks, so I can protect my little sister.

When I finally walked into the house everyone (excluding Edward) was waiting in the living room with arms wide open. Open to heal the pain I was feeling at the moment. And for that I was forever thankful.

I will forever miss Bella, Bella the best little sister I could ever want, ever need, and always had.

Okay that was my first fanfic and it kept me up almost all night…I couldn't fall asleep, so I had to write it.

I hope you like it… THANKS


End file.
